


Less Than

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Coma, Introspection, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust, M/M, Manipulation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Sarif trova un nuovo utilizzo di Adam.Usare il suo corpo tenendo la sua coscienza scollegata.Adam non è felice di scoprirlo, e ancora meno di scoprire Malik e Francis al fianco di David.





	Less Than

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a Less Than dei Nine Inch Nails.

Adam era argento vivo.  
Quando combatteva era... un portatore di morte. Un Angelo, secondo Sarif. Un mostro, secondo molti. Un povero, povero uomo, secondo Frank.  
Come poteva sopportare quella visione? Il suo stupido rivale, il suo idiota e muscoloso collega, lì. Su quella portaerei.  
Lì, a ruggire come un leone. A gridare. Ma di dolore? Di rabbia? Sofferenza? Frank aveva amato quell'uomo. Lo amava. Ma ora vedeva tutto quello che Adam poteva fare, senza limiti. Senza freni. Senza inibitori.  
Le sue lame superavano la carne e le ossa. Tranciavano tendini e facevano spillare il sangue.  
Gridava, mentre attraversava dei corpi da parte a parte, li apriva con violenza, separando la colonna vertebrale dai polmoni e dal torace, per raggiungere l'obiettivo successivo.  
Malik non aveva voluto guardare. Era andata in bagno, a piangere. E Francis la capiva. Ma non poteva abbandonare Adam. Lo avrebbe guardato, accettando con lui tutto quello che poteva fare, fino alla fine. Per sorreggerlo.  
Quando sarebbe tornato.  
  
 _Focus?_  
 _We didn't even notice_  
 _We awake in a place we can barely recognize, yeah_  
 _Hypnosis_  
  
Adam non capiva. Non riusciva a vedere. Intorno a lui tutto era calmo. Un grande materasso morbido in cui affondare. Un mondo azzurro ed elastico, in cui entrare piano, piano, in silenzio. Si sentiva in pace. C'era la quiete.  
Si sentiva bene. Era strano, ma una sensazione benvenuta, che non sentiva da troppo tempo. Con la calma di sapere di non avere un'altra missione.  
Si sentiva bene, come quando si allenava. Come quando correva, saltava, e l'adrenalina entrava in circolo. Eppure affondava, affondava sempre di più in quel mondo avvolgente e calmo.  
  
Non erano rimasti militari che non a pezzi, qua e là sparsi sul cemento. Il corpo di Adam si ergeva in posizione piegata, pronto a scattare al minimo segno di vita, il respiro che gli muoveva la schiena protetta. Sarif diede un ordine. Basta forze di terra. Qualcuno più protetto e ben armato avrebbe funzionato.  
Qualcuno dagli scudi così massicci che non avrebbe potuto aprire a mani nude.  
  
Adam sentì il foam tremare. La bolla di calma in cui era immerso iniziò a ribollire. Era ancora rilassato, sì, ma sentiva i muscoli farsi ancora più rigidi. Così tesi da tremare, tanto erano pronti a scattare. C'era del pericolo?  
  
 _And you can justify it all_  
 _your back was up against the wall_  
 _again_  
  
Doveva agire, se c'erano minacce. Doveva difendersi.  
  
 _Shut up!_  
  
Sì.  
  
 _Silence._  
  
Doveva difendersi.  
  
 _Add a little violence_  
  
Frank avrebbe voluto essere con Malik, a piangere, forse non ancora a vomitare.  
Non riusciva a capire come Sarif fosse fiero di quella macchina che aveva creato, di quella violenta emanazione che si lanciava su militari pesantemente potenziati e carri armati. Veloce, letale, invisibile, che puntava agli occhi, alla gola, e scivolava sotto i carri e li faceva detonare col Typhoon. Massacrava allo stesso modo macchine e uomini, non lasciando altro che rottami e budella.  
Adam ruggiva. Sbriciolava e spezzava corpi come spezzava bracci meccanici. Francis guardava David, chiedendosi quando avrebbe terminato, quando sarebbe stato abbastanza.  
"Sarif, sta uccidendo delle persone. Sta distruggendo macchinari costosi. È abbastanza, hai testato anche troppo questa tua idea malata."  
"Non è bellissimo? Un Angelo vendicatore. Può fare cose che noi non possiamo neanche immaginare. Rilasciarlo sul campo di battaglia, togliergli ogni inibizione. Vivrà per uccidere."  
  
 _You got what you asked for_  
 _Did it fix what was wrong with you?_  
  
Adam continuava a cadere nella schiuma blu, incapace di fermare quella sensazione di pericolo che cresceva sempre di più. Ora la fonte di pericolo era lontana, lontanissima. Ma la percepiva. Lassù. Doveva trovarla, e finalmente riposare.  
  
Francis si bloccò, guardando la testa di Adam girarsi lentamente verso la grande finestra a specchio che li nascondeva.  
"David, lascialo andare."  
Sussurrò, allontanandosi lentamente dal vetro.  
Francis sapeva di non stare esagerando. Che stare lontano dalla finestra sarebbe servito ad evitare i vetri, l'impatto. David non lo credeva possibile, non poteva prevederlo. Ma essere imprevedibile era quello che aveva tenuto in vita Adam per tanto tempo. Era quello che gli avrebbe permesso di sopravvivere anche nella sua ora più buia.  
Era bastato un salto, una veloce arrampicata. In pochi secondi aveva sfondato la finestra, lanciando scheggie per tutta la stanza.  
Quando atterrò con eleganza e si rialzò, la schiena dritta, Francis lo vide con gli occhi dei loro nemici. Un assassino. Non silenzioso, ma violento. Così sottile rispetto ad un Barrett, ma così... profondamente spaventoso. Perché la morte senza appello li aspettava.  
Quando i suoi stivali schiacciarono i vetri si appiccicò al muro, cercando di essere piccolo, innocuo, incapace di fare del male. Voleva nascondersi, ai suoi occhi. Apparire un civile. Sperando che in quelle condizioni Adam riuscisse ancora a distinguere le persone davanti a lui, come esseri umani. Come innocenti.  
Quando il corpo di Adam si avvicinò a Sarif inerme, supino sul pavimento che lo guardava spaventato, aprì il palmo, le dita meccaniche che mutavano velocemente in una morsa snodabile.  
  
 _So what are you waiting for?_  
 _You got what you asked for._  
  
Francis era appoggiato contro il muro, a guardare la scena, paralizzato dal terrore. Cosa c'era negli occhi di Adam, nascosti dagli occhiali a specchio? Cosa c'era, di Adam?  
"Hai avuto quello che volevi."  
Commentò mestamente, mentre le dita dell'uomo si chiudevano intorno alla testa di David.  
  
 _Did it fix what was wrong with you?_  
 _Are you less than?_  
  
Adam sentiva le mani tremare. Aveva trovato il pericolo. Era vicinissimo. Lo aveva quasi tra le dita. Doveva solo distruggerlo, mancava pochissimo. Ma qualcosa gli sfuggiva. Era poco lontano. Il vero pericolo... era lì.  
Francis scivolò lentamente per terra, la schiena appoggiata al muro umido della portaerei. Adam aveva sollevato per il cranio David, per poi prendere con attenzione il piccolo telecomando che il vecchio uomo aveva in mano. Gli era bastato un gesto preciso per distruggerlo.  
Per riposare.  
Per dormire...  
  
 _Go and look what you gone done!_  
 _Welcome oblivion._  
  
La bolla di foam che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento Adam esplose. Sentì freddo. Le braccia caddero a terra, pesanti, tutto il suo corpo toccò il terreno, senza vita.  
Adam cadeva. Cercava un appiglio, ma i rimasugli di schiuma si sfaldavano veloci. Gli scivolavano tra le dita.  
E più tempo passava, più sentiva di stare andando in un posto che non desiderava affatto.  
  
Sarif non si era allontanato troppo, Francis doveva dargli credito di questo. Era rimasto accanto a lui quando era scattato verso Adam, preoccupato dalla totale immobilità, del crollo delle membra come se fosse stato una bambola di pezza. Un giocattolo nelle mani di David.  
"Quando mai non ti ho gridato contri abbastanza, la tua maledetta ricerca lo sta uccidendo!"  
  
Adam cercava qualcosa a cui rimanere aggrappato. Ma intorno a lui non era più sicuro, avvolgente. Era un luogo oscuro, senza luce né suoni.  
Francis cercò di aprirgli velocemente la giacca antiproiettile, per poi andare a premere sul plesso solare, tentando disperatamente di far ripartire il muscolo cardiaco. Era troppo impegnato, in movimenti rapidi e veloci, il sangue freddo di un vero hacker.  
I gesti di Faridah. Ricordali.  
"Dannazione, Jensen. Jensen!"  
Non alzò lo sguardo su David, lui non importava.  
"Non sei un giocattolo di Sarif, Jensen. Riprenditi. Sei un soldato, uno schifoso poliziotto. Un assassino, ma non sei un mostro! Non vuoi andare così, Jensen!"  
Era crollata anche la sua facciata rigida, algida e controllata. Aveva picchiato i pugni sul petto del suo amante, le lacrime che gli si mescolavano ai capelli e al moccio. Non si era reso conto di stare piangendo.  
Adam rimaneva senza vita, senza respiro. Tutto era immobile.  
  
Adam non capiva. In quella caduta eterna nel buio vedeva dei lampi. Delle esplosioni di luce che si materializzavano vicino a lui. Provò ad avvicinarsi ad una di queste, aggrappandosi al lungo sperone che fuoriusciva dal buio. Reggeva, ma in poco iniziava a sgretolarsi lentamente.  
Doveva risalire.  
La caduta non gli piaceva.  
  
Francis era stato obbligato a seguire quei maledetti corsi di primo soccorso. Scese su di lui, e gli aprì le labbra sottili, per baciarlo e spingere aria nei suoi polmoni. Sentire il suo corpo immobile, la sua bocca non rispondere, lo faceva spaventare. Gli faceva male. Perché non era lì con lui? Perché non lo stava abbracciando, rassicurando, dicendogli che stava bene e che non si sarebbe preoccupato?  
  
Adam risalì tra i vari squarci colorati che gli davano sicurezza. Percorso periglioso ma necessario, Adam salì abbastanza da sentirsi meno presente. Più leggero. Ma non poteva ancora riposare.  
Quando riprese a respirare, tossì saliva sul proprio petto, i pugni chiusi con una pressione capace di piegare il metallo, le pupille dilatate e il senso di pericolo. Riuscì a notare un volto sopra di lui solo dopo qualche secondo.  
Francis era lì, qualche capello appiccicato al viso bagnato. Francis stava piangendo?  
Quando Francis sprofondò nel suo petto per abbracciarlo sibghiozzante Adam ci mise qualche secondo a rilassare i pugni, per poterlo piano abbracciare.  
"Sono qui."  
Gli disse piano, stringendolo con delicatezza. Intorno a lui era ancora tutto sfuocato, e il suo corpo era ancora teso, rigido come se avesse fatto un considerevole sforzo fisico. Le gambe e le braccia non poteva fargli male, tuttavia sentiva un dolore diffuso. Un dolore fantasma, probabilmente. Ma cosa aveva fatto?  
Mentre stringeva meglio Francis provò a riflettere su ciò che ricordava. Il pericolo. Lo aveva trovato lo aveva sconfitto. Ma era tutto così onirico, confuso e pieno di colori e sensazioni negative. Cosa era accaduto veramente?  
Quando i suoi occhi misero a fuoco Sarif, a terra e lievemente ferito dai vetri rotti, rimase in silenzio a stringere piano il tecnico informatico, cercando di analizzare la scena.  
"Francis. Aspetta un attimo."  
Sussurrò, facendolo allontanare con un movimento dolce, ma che non lasciava spazio a rifiuti. Si alzò con difficoltà, il corpo ancora debole, le gambe che rispondevano difficilmente ai suoi comandi. Arrivò davanti all'uomo ancora seduto a terra, le briciole di plastica vicino ai suoi piedi.  
"Sarif. Cosa hai fatto."  
  
Di norma David era il campione dell'elusione di responsabilità. Riusciva a evitare ogni domanda scomoda, rigirando le colpe sugli altri. Ma ora Adam era granitico nel volergli tirare fuori la verità. Era sicuro che essere coperto di sangue, come per qualche motivo era, avrebbe aiutato la causa.  
"Cosa hai fatto tu, figliolo."  
Provò Sarif, cercando di rialzarsi, ora che la minaccia era sventata. Ottenne un ringhio in risposta, e un passo verso di lui.  
"Tu mi hai fatto questo. Non ricordo nulla. Dovevi solo controllare un potenziamento, Sarif. Uno dei tuoi nuovi potenziamenti militari che non era a punto. E dopo essere entrato nel laboratorio mi ritrovo qui. Dopo un lunghissimo periodo di dissiociamento."  
Adam non voleva lasciargli scampo. Lo avrebbe messo spalle al muro. Ci mancava solo che gli desse la colpa di tutto quello.  
"Figliolo... ho solo provato il tuo nuovo potenziamento. Tu sei insostituibile, e questa cosa, su cui ho lavorato con Darrow, è grandiosa! Toglierà per sempre il senso di colpa ai militari! Immagina, un mondo di guerrieri senza sindrome da stress post traumatico!"  
Si stava rialzando. Adam camminò con maggiore sicurezza, afferrò la giacca elegante del boss e lo spinse nuovamente a terra, sporcandola di sangue.  
"No. Tu mi hai reso incosciente. Tu... mi hai fatto qualcosa. Di cui non avevi il diritto. Mi hai ingannato, Sarif. Mi hai fatto fare ciò che volevi? Senza neppure lasciarmi il lusso di accettare, volente o nolente."  
Sarif spostò lo sguardo su Francis, in panico. L'odore di sangue fresco lo stava portando alla nausea.  
"Diglielo, Frank. Diglielo quanto era importante, per tutti noi! Tu hai visto cosa sa fare!"  
L'hacker sentì la paura e la vergogna investirli come una doccia fredda. Gli occhi gialli di Adam si posarono su di lui, le lenti ritratte dal momento in cui aveva ripreso conoscenza.  
C'era la rabbia nel suo sguardo. La delusione. Il bruciore del tradimento.  
"Lo sapevi? Non lo hai fermato?"  
Chiese con un sibilo, lasciando andare Sarif per tornare da lui. Francis rimase abbandonato sul pavimento, lo sguardo colpevole e il sangue dei morti sulla propria maglia.  
"Non volevo... Non sapevo come ti sentissi. Sarif ci ha assicurati che non avresti avuto ricordi, né problemi... che ti saresti sentito come se stessi dormendo."  
Si asciugò una lacrima, mentre i dialoghi convincenti di David gli tornavano in mente.  
"Avresti aiutato tutti. Tu saresti stato bene. E poi... sei crollato, qui. Non rispondevi. Non c'eri più."  
Adam si avvicinò al compagno, abbassando la testa fradicia di sudore e liquidi corporei.  
"E loro sarebbero stati bene?"  
Chiese, raccogliendosi un grumo di sangue, forse un pezzo di fegato, e glielo mostrò, il volto distorto in una smorfia.  
"Loro come sarebbero stati? Cosa mi avete fatto, Francis?"  
Chiese, un ringhiò che gli usciva dalla gola. Altre lacrime riempiono gli occhi di Frank, che si asciugò con il dorso della mano lercia.  
"Noi... Sarif... ti ha spento la coscienza."  
Mugolò, rialzano il viso affilato per guardarlo. Non C'era perdono, sul volto di Adam. C'era solo orrore, e rabbia.  
"Come hai potuto saperlo e non fare nulla? Malik... lei lo sapeva?"  
Francis avrebbe giurato che Faridah stesse ascoltando dietro la porta.  
Ma non era mai stato così coraggioso. E davanti a lui non poteva che crollare.  
"Sì."  
Sussurrò, gli occhi che si gonfiavano nuovamente, minacciando di esplodere di nuovo in un pianto.  
Adam lo guardò quasi con disgusto, ma rimase ben fisso sulle gambe, nella sua posizione.  
"Mi avete lasciato tutti nelle mani di un folle."  
  
Qualcosa si spezzò dentro Francis. Si piegò su se stesso, afferrandosi le spalle, lasciando andare un lungo urlo soffocato, i denti digrignati mentre tutta la fatica, la paura, la vergogna gli crollavano addosso, affondandolo.  
Adam si girò, dirigendosi con passo pesante verso l'uscita.  
Quando le porte si richiusero una piccola Malik sollevò una mano, gli occhi gonfi di chi aveva passato l'ultima mezz'ora a piangere.  
"Adam..."  
Provò, le dita che si aprivano in un tentativo di contatto, di rassicurazione.   
Lui la guardò con la stessa delusione, e si allontanò, cercando un angolo, una stanza, un posto dove potesse sentirsi se stesso. Senza pensare a ciò che aveva fatto. Senza domandarsi di chi fossero quei pezzi d'osso, quel sangue, quel gusto misto e di ferro sulla lingua. Il liquido si era seccato, incastrando i meccanismi delle sue lame, ostruendo le cuffie rotatorie delle sue braccia.  
Si fermò in una stanzina in alto, con una finestra che dava sul mare grigio.  
Gli era stato tolo il liberio arbitrio. Gli era stata tolta l'umanità, la volontà. Tutto ciò che lo rendeva lui stesso. Tutto ciò che lo rendeva effettivamente umano.  
Non era più una persona. Era diventato una macchina, non diversa dai droni da combattimento. Obbediva ad un telecomando.  
Si appoggiò al vetro, coprendosi il volto con le mani insanguinate. Cosa era diventato? Ciò che Taggart demonizzava tra la gente. Ciò di cui tutti avevano paura. Un mostro. Un assassino senza coscienza, senza la forza di capire ciò che aveva davanti. Nulla di diverso da un animale.  
Ma ciò che era peggio era che quando uscì dal ventre della bestia, coperto di ossa, budella e sangue, non trovò i suoi amici, i suoi cari, a prenderlo tra le braccia, carezzargli la testa, farlo piangere.  
Lo additarono come unico assassino, nascondendo la mano che governava le sue azioni. Sarif, Malik, e anche lui. Anche il naso particolare e i capelli lunghi di Francis. Gli occhi grigio-verdi di Francis, il suo amore per Adam, il suo sorriso.  
Anche lui, dall'alto, gli indicava di tornare nel cadavere da cui era uscito. A lottare ancora per conquistare il suo posto nel mondo, la sua stessa anima.  
  
Un conato di vomito lo scosse. Rovesciò saliva per terra, lo stomaco disperatamente vuoto. Da quant'è che non mangiava? Da quant'è che non beveva? Quanto tempo era passato mentre era incosciente? Si erano quanto meno occupati di lui?  
Adam si girò, esplorando velocemente la stanza. Rovesciò quasi il contenuto degli armadietti nel cercare qualcosa di liquido, e velocemente trangugiò la prima bottiglia di un non alcolico che trovò. Se avesse bevuto dell'alcol avrebbe rigettato di certo.  
Dopo aver fatto un salto in bagno veloce - da quant'è che non urinava? - tornò spossato nella stanza, i ragionamenti che si accavallavano l'uno sull'altro.  
L'odore di cervella e sangue si faceva sempre più insistente, incidendo sui suoi pensieri e sul suo stomaco. Si accucciò a terra, guardando il terreno con gli occhi sbarrati, la salivazione improvvisamente aumentata.  
Dopo qualche secondo sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Non capiva se si trattava dei conati a vuoto, o di... altro.  
Francis.  
Francis l'aveva tradito. Aveva partecipato all'inganno di Sarif.  
L'aveva lasciato solo, a fronteggiare l'orrore di essere se stesso.  
  
 _Needful_  
 _Too many fucking people_  
 _You'll have to take care of yourselves_  
 _You know I'v got my hands full_  
  
Era passato qualche mese dall'esperimento di David. Adam se n'era andato, allontanandosi dalle Sarif Industries senza lasciare traccia. Il filantropo si era lamentato vagamente del suo abbandono, ma pochi dipendenti sapevano cosa fosse realmente successo. Malik rimanva in silenzio, la testa bassa, e ogni tanto piangeva quando era sicura che nessuno la vedesse. Francis invece usciva raramente dal suo ufficio, evitando di passare davanti a quello di Adam, riempito ora con un capo della sicurezza temporaneo. Frank continuava a ripensare a quando Sarif gli aveva chiesto di partecipare a quel lavoro. Così poteva tenere d'occhio più da vicino Adam, gli aveva detto. E invece lo aveva coinvolto per farsi aiutare dal più geniale tecnico informatico dell'azienda, distribuendo nel frattempo la colpa che la rabbia che Adam avrebbe ovviamente avuto. Lo sapeva da tempo quanto Sarif fosse un manipolatore. Ma questa volta non se ne era accorto. Gli aveva dato il permesso di coinvolgerlo, proprio in previsione di quella sfuriata? Per non essere il solo ad averlo tradito? Per fare terra bruciata tra gli affetti dell'uomo, per... Francis interruppe il filo dei propri pensieri, i pugni chiusi davanti alla fronte abbassata.  
Era pura crudeltà. Per salvarsi ancora una volta la pelle, Sarif aveva spazzato via tutte le sicurezze di Adam. Lasciandolo solo, senza neppure lui stesso.  
La porta cigolò e subito Frank si tirò su, pulendosi velocemente le poche lacrime che gli erano sfuggite. Si girò a malapena per vedere chi era entrato, e nel notare la figura bassa di Malik sospirò pesantemente. Attese che la donna si affiancasse a lui, e buttò giù l'avanzo di caffè freddo in attesa che lei parlasse.  
"Non l'ho trovato. Si sta nascondendo."  
Francis scosse la testa, senza riuscire a guardarla in faccia. Il groppo alla gola che gli era nato durante il pianto gli rendeva difficile emettere suoni, e non voleva sembrare così patetico neppure davanti a Faridah. Quando le mani scure della pilota si poggiarono sulle sue spalle, delicatamente, Frank girò la testa dall'altra parte, mostrando i denti in un silenzioso grido, gli occhi serrati. Il volto di Faridah scese a sussurrargli all'orecchio parole dolci, cantilenanti.  
"Puoi sfogarti. Puoi farlo, qui."  
Disse lei, a voce bassissima. Francis sollevò il mento, gli occhi abbagliati dai neon giallastri sopra la scrivania. Prese un profondo respiro, per poi iniziare a singhiozzare, affondando il volto nelle mani lunghe e affusolate.  
  
 _And you can always justify_  
 _The missile trails across the sky again_  
  
"Non posso continuare a dare la colpa a Sarif. Io ho accettato di partecipare. Io l'ho consegnato a David... Ciò che è successo è anche colpa mia."  
Malik lo strinse di più, gli occhi chiusi, le lacrime che rotolavano lentamente sulle sue guance e sui capelli dell'hacker.  
"Possiamo solo cercarlo ora, Frank. Glielo dobbiamo."  
Mormorò, iniziando a dondolare piano, in un gesto di consolazione che Pritchard accolse di buon grado. Solo dopo qualche secondo sollevò nuovamente su la testa, tirando su col naso.  
"Si è scollegato dall'InfoLink. Non riesco a trovarlo. Deve essersi fatto rimuovere il bypass neuronale di Sarif."  
Malik non commentò. Entrambi sapevano che dopo l'accaduto assicurarsi che più nessuno potesse entrargli in testa era la reazione più naturale.  
"Cercherò ancora. Chiederò ad amici."  
Disse lei, alzandosi da quell'abbraccio, asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica della tuta.  
"Lo troveremo."  
  
Adam si era nascosto a Hong Kong. Aveva ritrovato il figlio di Tong, Tracer, che lo aveva felicemente aiutato per ricambiare il piccolo favore della fuga. Gli aveva levato dal cranio quel piccolo chip che aveva permesso a Sarif di giocare con il suo corpo, ed era stato... spiacevole.  
Aveva obbligato Tracer a fargli solo un'anestesia locale, perché non voleva più dormire durante un'operazione simile. Non voleva più rischiare di essere manipolato.  
Durante la sua permanenza nel tempio, base di Tong, aveva avuto molto tempo per riflettere.  
Lì, nascosto dal mondo, cercava risposte dentro se stesso, grazie all'aiuto dei monaci. Monaci che nascondevano, pare, interessi particolari nelle dinamiche di potere della città. Ma non aveva interesse in quelle cose, adesso. Non aveva interesse nella politica, nelle cospirazioni, nei fili tirati dai potenti del mondo. Voleva solo riposare. Stare in silenzio, nella propria mente.  
E trovare un modo per gestire la bruciante rabbia che ancora lo infuocava dentro.  
Pian piano, parecchi argomenti sviscerati dopo, con giorni di meditazione e riflessione alle spalle, Adam era giunto ad una decisione.  
  
Francis stava tornando a casa, per l'ennesima volta deluso e arrabbiato con se stesso, con Adam, e più generalmente col mondo.  
Parcheggiata la moto nel garage uscì e abbassò la serranda (non automatizzata, per qualche motivo) con aria stanca. Si bloccò sui propri passi, le mani al petto, spaventato, quando vide una figura longilinea e avvolta da un lungo cappotto nero davanti a lui.  
"Ciao, Francis."


End file.
